


Дом, милый дом

by Raella, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Устоявшиеся отношения, пост-канон, романс, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: У Шепард никогда не было собственного дома, и она о нем даже не мечтала. Зато мечтал Вега. Вот и решил, что поможет Лоле им обзавестись.
Relationships: Female Shepard/James Vega
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Дом, милый дом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luka_Stein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Stein/gifts).



> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

– Готова? Раз, два, три! – И Вега, неслабо волнуясь, сдернул с глаз Шепард повязку.

Он опасался разочарованного вздоха, но в глубине души надеялся на восхищенный взвизг. Ему страшно нравилось, когда Лола пищала, совсем как обыкновенная, полная жизни и радости девчонка, и то, что заставляет ее пищать именно он, вселяло в Джеймса совсем уж запредельную гордость. Но Лола всего лишь молча обвела взглядом сияющую чистотой гостиную, сохраняя очень странное выражение лица.

…А ведь он так старался угадать и соорудить для нее что-то по-настоящему прекрасное! Перерыл сотню каталогов, спрашивал совета у Лиары, Миранды, дока Чаквас и даже у Джек. В его фантазиях это должен быть дом мечты, никак не меньше. Ему страстно хотелось сделать Лоле такой подарок с тех самых пор, как она призналась, что у нее никогда не было собственного дома, и она понятия не имеет, как тот должен выглядеть и чему в нем следует находиться.

Наверное, потому что такова была собственная тайная мечта Веги – его личное место. Теплое, уютное, удобное. А главное – место, где ему будут всегда рады.

– Ну, не знаю, – протянула она задумчиво, когда Джеймс задал ей прямой вопрос. – Холодильник с едой? Бар? Ну и кровать, конечно. Большая и крепкая. – Ее губы тронула плотоядная и весьма бесстыжая усмешка. А потом она пожала плечами: – Подозреваю, что мне нужно что-то поскромнее, чем апартаменты в Силверсан Стрип. Слишком уж много там было всяких непонятных модных финтифлюшек и слишком много места для меня одной... Хотя, надеюсь, теперь я часто буду не одна. – Она потянулась за поцелуем, а после предложила: – Знаешь, Джим, давай, этим займешься ты? Я дам тебе доступ к своему счету, трать смело. Устроишь мне сюрприз. Ты знаешь меня лучше, чем какие-нибудь дизайнеры из агентства.

И, не давая ему ответить, снова поцеловала. Вега с удовольствием отозвался: он слишком соскучился, чтобы тратить время на споры.

Их внезапный роман закрутился уже после победы, когда Лола лежала в госпитале, а он проходил переобучение в Академии N7 в Рио-де-Жанейро. То, что Шепард перестала быть его командиром, заставило Вегу взглянуть на нее по-новому. Джеймс частенько торчал в ее палате, развлекая болтовней и попутно влюбляясь все больше и больше.

После выписки она переехала в казарму для высшего офицерского состава. И пока Вега мотался по всей галактике, выполняя всякие спецзадания, и с остервенением выгрызал из начальства короткие увольнительные на Землю, Шепард приспосабливалась к новым обязанностям, которые повлекли за собой звание генерала и чин сенатора Альянса. Их свидания были редкими, но бурными и страстными, а расставания – полными надежд на новую встречу.

И вот спустя три года после победы над Жнецами, когда связь и транспортное сообщение в галактике полностью восстановились, а пираты и сепаратисты перестали быть серьезной угрозой, Веге дали полугодовой отпуск. Лола тоже взяла кучу накопившихся за это время выходных, чтобы они, наконец, смогли побыть рядом и вволю нарадоваться обществу друг друга.

Вот тогда-то и выяснилось, что офицерские казармы, пусть и похожие на многозвездочный отель, – совершенно неподходящее для свиданий место. И мысль о персональной жилплощади для Шепард окончательно засела в голове Джеймса торчащим гвоздем.

– Лола, а давай, ты купишь дом? – прямо предложил он после того, как сосед Шепард принял раздававшиеся за стенкой звуки за нападение и вызвал военную полицию.

– Может, просто переберемся в гостиницу? – На ее лице все еще гуляла хулиганская улыбка, Лола совершенно не приняла его слова всерьез.

И Вега принялся доказывать ей выгоду обладания собственным домом с удивившим его самого жаром. Но добился лишь смущенного бурчания, что идея иметь собственность где-нибудь на отшибе радует ее больше, чем мысль о квартире в центре города. А уж что это должен быть за город и насколько живописно полагается выглядеть отшибу, она понятия не имела. Джеймс окончательно уяснил, что сирота, выросшая в жутких трущобах мегаполиса и почитавшая армейские казармы или тесные корабельные каюты за верх роскоши, действительно мало разбирается в уюте. Так что занялся покупкой дома и его обстановкой без возражений и с большим энтузиазмом. Уж он-то прекрасно помнил, как должно выглядеть нормальное человеческое жилье!

Таким, как выглядел его собственный дом, пока была жива его мать.

Они жили небогато, но матери удавалось создавать уют с помощью милых мелочей вроде красивых занавесок, ярких постеров, забавных плетеных ковриков и аппетитных запахов, всегда доносящихся из кухни.

Когда ее не стало, дом превратился в отвратительный свинарник, и Вега все дольше пропадал на улице, зарабатывая синяки не только от недружелюбных сверстников, но и от отцовского ремня – когда все-таки возвращался. Как и для Шепард, Альянс стал для него спасением от уличного криминала. Только, в отличие от Лолы, Джеймс все-таки помнил, каким прекрасным местом может быть дом.

Дом-мечта был не таким уж и большим. Белоснежным, с огромными окнами, выходящими в маленький сад с апельсиновыми деревьями. Лиара сказала, что особняк выглядит очень элегантно. С просторной террасы на втором этаже открывался отличный вид на скалы и Средиземное море, с некоторых пор снова синее и полное разных красивых рыбок. Вега знал, как Лола любит рыбок. Наверное, плавать среди них с дыхательной маской будет интереснее, чем просто рассматривать сквозь стекло аквариума? Но на всякий случай аквариум он тоже заказал. И Лоле не придется переживать, что она забыла насыпать корм – Вега позаботился, чтобы дом снабдили продвинутым ВИ. ВИ, конечно, не мог поддерживать толковый разговор, как СУЗИ, зато был способен и приготовить вкусный обед, и прибраться в комнатах, и покормить рыбок, и полить цветы. Этот дом просто утопал в зелени – и внутри, и снаружи. Веге казалось, что Лоле будет приятно видеть столько жизни вокруг себя. А для того, чтобы она чувствовала себя увереннее, в доме был арсенал с новейшими моделями оружия. Оружейную они с энтузиазмом наполняли всей командой «Нормандии», даже не прикоснувшись к счету Шепард. Стекла в доме-мечте поставили пуленепробиваемые, а защитный периметр, который они соорудили на пару с Гаррусом, был абсолютно надежным.

В доме имелся настоящий камин, а не имитация, как на Силверсан Стрип. А рядом с ним лежала самая настоящая медвежья шкура, тоже белоснежная. Ну и пушистых пестрых ковриков в доме хватало, тут уж Вега не сдержался. И всякие картинки на стены тоже выбрал он сам – в основном красивые инопланетные пейзажи. Джек сказала, что вышло слишком слащаво, а док Чаквас – что они придают дополнительный уют и индивидуальность. Выбирая обстановку, Джеймс смотрел на удобство и надежность. Он искал что-нибудь похожее на шкафы и кресла, которые видел в доме своей бабушки – по его мнению, уютнее, чем у нее, и быть не могло. Джек тыкала пальцем в настоящие механические напольные часы и неприлично ржала. А Миранда задумчиво признала, что экстравагантности в доме теперь хватает, и посоветовала добавить витражи. И сказала, что белые стены и зелень смягчают попугайную яркость, к которой тяготеет Вега.

В общем, команда то, что у него получилось, одобрила. Вега очень надеялся, что для Лолы все это вышло не слишком разорительно, и был собой доволен.

И вот теперь она ходила по этому дому молча, будто потерянная. Заглянула в тренажерную комнату – док Чаквас сказала, что ей необходимо потихоньку возвращаться к прежней форме. Постояла на пороге ванной с небольшим джакузи, которое так впечатлило Джеймса в ее квартире на Цитадели. Провела ладонью по оружию и броне в арсенале. Коснулась стойки с гитарой, которую Вега поставил ее в спальне. Он не знал, умеет ли Лола играть, но решил, что если нет, то он ее научит. А потом зашла в гостиную и уселась на высокий табурет возле стойки.

– Чего-нибудь налить? – спросил Джеймс, стараясь скрыть огорчение за беззаботным тоном.

– Наверное, текилы. Или вина, не могу понять, что пойдет этому дому больше…

– Все зависит от твоего настроения, cariño. Тебе грустно?

Лола покачала головой, а потом посмотрела на него, и ее взгляд оставался все таким же непонятным.

– Знаешь, я ходила по всем этим комнатам, выглядывала из окон. И видела вокруг тебя. И поняла одну штуку, Джим.

Сердце Веги упало. Увлекся, estupido! Вместо того, чтобы воплотить мечту Лолы, взял и воплотил свою. Он посмотрел на белые стены, увешанные дурацкими картинками, нелепые завитушки на мебели из темного дерева и отчетливо осознал, насколько все это неуклюже, и какой он осел. Что же теперь делать?

– Тебе не понравилось? – Его голос даже сел от расстройства.

Лола удивленно подняла брови:

– Мне понравилось. Очень! Это прекрасное место: такое страстное, яркое, живое и интересное. Говорю же – это ты. И я действительно хочу тут жить. С тобой, Джим. Я окончательно поняла, как сильно я тебя люблю.

– Лола…

Вега подхватил ее на руки, подбросил и поймал, а потом принялся осыпать поцелуями ее запрокинутое смеющееся лицо. Нацеловавшись всласть, он усадил ее обратно на табурет, сел напротив и сказал торжественно:

– Значит, текила!

– Чудесно, – кивнула Лола, склонила голову набок и сказала, нежно глядя прямо на него: – Дом, милый дом…


End file.
